Like Ghost In Snow
by Burn Down The Disco
Summary: Josie and Lucas get sucked into the past while looking around the library and witness a murder. When they get back to the present, they're set on solving it. I dont know how this is gonna go,so lets just go with T? New chapter for my loves.
1. Library

A/N One last time.. last fanfic.. and for a new category too! But hopefully it will be a long one.

"Its locked!" Lucas said pulling at the doorknob to Professor Zs office. "Its NOT locked Lucas, Professor Z doesn't even know how to lock this door," Josie snapped, rolling her eyes. She placed the project that they were TRYING to hand in on the ground and put her hand on the knob, pushing it open, "Push, Lucas, not pull." All lights were off as the pair walked in. "That's odd..." Lucas said, "He's not here."

"Lucas," Josie sighed, " What have we learned about your power of observation? He said he would be here." The pair walked in further, looking around. "Maybe he's in the library?"

"Why would he be there, Josie HONESTLY," Lucas said, imitating his friend, "OW!OW!" Josie punched him in the arm and head, grabbing him by the wrist into the abandoned hall and towards the library.

Josie stared in awe at the library. The two levels were connected by a rickety staircase, and the second floor wrapped halfway around the room. A huge fireplace covered a piece of the wall, while everything around it was books, old and new. "Woah," Josie said, flopping down in one of the plush chairs that sat in the library, "I had no idea we even HAD a library."

"Please," Lucas laughed, walking over to the fireplace, touching the carved mantle piece, " An old historic place like Black Hole?"

"Well he's not here," Josie said getting up and tapping Lucas on the head, "Lets go." She stopped halfway through the doors. A closet caught her attention and it was weird because its like something was pulling her toward it. "Josie? Josie? Josie!" Lucas said following her.

"I am getting a vibe. A weird one. I'm serious," Josie said shakily, opening the door. They were hit by a wall of dust.

"Seeeee, nothing, no one," Lucas said. Without warning, in a blink of white light, the two dissapeared.

Proffesor Z hopped out from behind a desk on the second floor, "Boo!". He looked around the empty library. "Uhhhhh… Josie? Lucas? Guys?"

End Chapter 1

_ Do ya like it? _


	2. Trapped

A/N Second chapter. Read it my friends, ReaD IT!

"OW! What just happened," Josie moaned sitting up. She looked around the closet as her eyes adjusted to the dark, a wide panel of light shined down onto her and Lucas. "Lucas," she whispered, shaking him.

"Ow," he said rubbing his head, "Where are my glasses? Where are WE?" He reached over Josie to grab his glasses where they had landed, "Sorry." It was good that it was mostly dark because Josie was the exact shade of her hair, "Ain't no thing. Well lets find out where we are." She scrambled to her feet and peered out the grubby window, "It looks like the library… But…"

"But what? Is everything purple? Is it populated by aliens?"

"No…but… Is there some weird 1900s dress up thing going on today?"

"Not that I know of why?" Lucas stood up next to Josie rubbing the glass to try and get a better view out into the library. Two people stood in the light of the fire, a man and a woman dressed like they were in _My Fair Lady_.

"Well lets get out of here," Josie said, pushing at the door, "Its locked?"

"Its not locked Josie," Lucas said pulling the door in vain, "Its locked."

"Shhh," she shushed, getitn. g down on her hands and knees, pressing her ear to the slim crack under the door, "I cant hear anything!"

"Move," Lucas whispered moving to the ground, "I have freakishly good hearing, you try and see whats going down." Josie nodded and got up, peering out the window. She watched the pair outside, they looked like well…lovers. The woman grabbed the mans hand and pulled him down next to her.

" Hes saying.. 'something something I'm married something I've only ever loved you something something money' and she's saying 'it doesn't matter…after tonight it doesn't mean anything something something something' What are they doing?"

Josie made a disgusted looked and choked, "You don't want to know. Wait! Someone else is coming in! Ooh, she's pretty."

"Josie focus! It sounds like she caught her husband with some other woman. Oh! There talking! 'something something What are you doing something we're married something how could you.' What are they doing?"

"The wife just ran up the stairs, the other chick followed her and the guy is reaching into his coat for something." Lucas stood up next to Josie and stared out into the library. There was a scream and they watched as the second woman fell and hit the floor with a thump and as she began to rise, the man withdrew a pistol from his jacket and shot the body on the floor. "Oh my gosh!" Josie said sliding to the floor. Lucas stared out still watching the events outside. The first woman came down the stairs (they were facing it) and grabbed the gun, throwing it into the fire. The gun misfired into the top of it as the pair ran out the door.

"Josie, Josie," Lucas urged, "Get up, c'mon its okay." He couldn't wrap his head around that girl. He had always had a sneaking suspicion that she had either witness a shooting or had shot someone else, but appernetly not. He pulled her up just as a maid ran into the room, wailing over the body, and her yell could be heard clearly even in the tiny closet, "Mistress Diane! Someone come quick!" A flash of light shot around Josie and Lucas. "NO!" Josie yelled.

End Chapter 2

_ Didya like it my loves? _


	3. Weird Alien Thing

A/N New chapter! Yeah! Yeah! I find it weird that I only got 2 reviews after 78 hits but.. what the hey! Maybe two people have read my story… like… some amount of times each….whatever y'all do the math.

"Whoa!" Professor Z said running the stairs two his students, who had just spilled out of a closet, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're fine," Lucas sighed, pulling Josie up to her feet, "Something weird just happened. We opened that closet and-"

"A mongoose popped out! And then he ran down the hall! Weird huh?" Josie finished quickly, slapping her hand over Lucas' mouth.

"A MONGOOSE! Josie, Lucas! Mongooses are serious! Wait… what were you two… Ya know what, I don't want to know!" Z exclaimed and went out the door, mumbling something like "Don't want to know, don't want to know!"

" A mongoose? Why don't we just tell him what happened!" Lucas said to Josie as she plopped down onto a couch. Josie folded herself up and shrugged, "I just want to know what happened to that woman….. Diane."

"Josie! She was killed about a hundred years ago. The people responsible were probably brought to justice years ago, case closed," Lucas sighed, sitting next to her.

"How do we know that! How do we know her husband and that other woman didn't get away?"

"How do we even know that it didn't really happen! Black Hole does what it wants. Maybe we saw some weird...alien...thing..." She stared at him like he was crazy. "What?" She patted Lucas on the head, rising and wandered towards the fire place (with no fire of course). Climbing in, she ran her hand over the bottom. "What ARE you doing," Lucas demanded following her. She pointed toward a scar on the underside of the mantle. In the middle was something silver. A bullet.

"Weird alien thing, eh, Lucas?"

* * *

"BED!" Josie said running and flopping onto her bed, "Bed, I missed, I love you. Have I told you that before? We should elope…"

"Heellllllooo Josie," Corrine laughed, closing her book, " What were you doing all afternoon?"

"Not much. I was working on my project with Lucas. Hey, I had no idea we had such a big library."

"Speaking of the library…" Corrine said, "Z said he saw you and Lucas.. falling out of a closet. And then he said something about a mongoose and asked me if I knew where to find a big net."

"Me and Lucas where in the library for research, nothing—" There was a knock on their door.

"Uhh… Josie.. Can I talk to you?" Lucas said opening the door. Corrine wiggled her eyebrows at Josie, who stopped her with a fluffy pillow to the face.

"Yeah? Whats up," Josie whispered, closing the door behind her.

"Oh- I was doing some research here and there, and I found out that Blake Holsey USED to be a private house!"  
"Oh good job. We probably could have deduced that." Josie snapped.

"Why are you so snippy? You didn't even let me finish," Lucas said crossing his arms, "And why are we whispering?"

"Oh," Josie said in a normal voice, "Go on."

"Well, it turns out that they have volumes of history about Blake Holsey in the library. Should we check it out?"

"Since when have you been so interested," she asked, poking him in the shoulder, "I thought it was nothing?"

"Change of heart?"

"Fine, I'm gonna change and I'll meet you there in 10 minutes. Break!"

"What?"

"Uh…. Nevermind. Sport term. I think… Okay! No! Goodbye!" Josie shook her head, as if trying to shake all the clutter out and went back into her room.

* * *

"What was that all about," Corrine said as Josie returned.

"Mmm… More project stuff, me and Lucas are gonna be in the library," Josie answered, unclipping her hair and pulling on a pair of ripped jeans off the floor.

"Uhhhh.. are those clean?" Corrine asked, a disgusted look covering her face.

"Who cares?" Josie shot back, checking her face in the mirror, she held out her hand and demanded, "Mascara and gloss." Corrine laughed and handed her friend two tubes off her nightstand. She smoothed her t-shirt and stuck out her tongue at Corrine, who was clearly enjoying watching her friend primp. "Shuttup."

"I didn't say anything!" Corrine laughed, but she hummed the tune to the "Sittin' In A Tree" song.

"Goodbye! Library!"

* * *

_So not that good, eh? Sorry loves_. 


	4. Time Off

A/N On a rooll. Its like a roll but faster because its way rounder because of the excess 'o'.

Lucas was sitting outside the library waiting for her in regular clothes too. "So what are we doing?" Josie said rubbing her arms. Dang it, it was snowing and it was cold out and she was not happy.

"I told you, there's lots of stuff about Blake Holsey in the library," Lucas explained as the two walked into the library, "You just have to know where to look and who to ask."As the entered, they saw an old woman, maybe 60 or 70, dressed in standard old librarian clothes ( black lace-up boots, ugly dress ect.) "Why hellooo Lucas," she greeted, " Its been a long while. And who is this young lady?"

"Mrs. Moneghan , this is Josie, Josie, Mrs. Moneghan."

"Nice to meet you," Josie said in a cute voice that was reserved for adults and little kids, taking the old woman's hand and shaking it.

"Well what can an old bird like me do for you two kids?" She said, a smile stretching across her crinkly face.

"We're looking for some information on the history of Blake Holsey," Lucas said.

"I'm sure I can help you both," she said pulling herself up onto one of the ladders that were propped up against the bookshelves, " May I ask what its for?""Oh just for a history project we're working on," Lucas lied, shooting a look at Josie where they stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room."Shouldn't we help her?" Josie whispered, looking nervously at the elderly woman who was scaling the library shelves like a seasoned sherpa."Here we go!" the librarian sang, her arms stacked with several volumes of thick, leather bound books,

"You can't take them out, but your welcome to stay in here and read them till you find what you need.""Thank you," the pair said, taking the books from her."Lieing to an old woman, Lucas," Josie gasped, "Tsk, tsk.""Shut it up and look," he shot back, handing her one of the heavy volumes. She groaned and started searching.

* * *

"There is officially nothing in here!" Josie sighed, slamming her book closed, "I've looked through every page and at every picture and looked through the index, glossary and a livestock report. Which shouldn't even be in there, it was like a cut out from somewher, but I looked anyway." They had been searching for hours.

"Try this one. We might get a little more," Lucas said, handing her another book. She scowled and started flipping through it.

"Kids," Mrs. Moneghan called from behind her desk, " I'm going to leave soon. I'm sorry but you'll have to look more tomorrow."

"Thank you for the help," Josie said as she helped the librarian put away the books.

" Oh your very welcome!" she said smiling kindly at Josie, "I'm just glad a good kid like Lucas found a new friend around this place." She winked and went out the back door where her car was obviously parked.

"Ready?" Lucas said gathering his stuff.

"Yeah, lets go," Josie sighed, switching the lights off. She looked around the library one last time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a floating white mist, which seemed to form into a woman. She turned, looking Josie straight in the eye and lifted a finger to her lips. In a second, she was gone.

"Jos? You look like you just saw a ghost," Lucas said as Josie walked back towards him.

"I'm.. fine. Lets go."

* * *

Josie slumped again her door and slowly pushed into open, and then promptly closed again. She and Corrine need some sort of "Do Not Disturb" signal now that Corrine and Marshall had started going out. It was gross and taxing on Josie's mental health_. Whatever, guess I'll study later,_ she thought heading back down the hall.

* * *

"Come in!" called Lucas, still typing on his lap top, "What Marsh? Back so soo- Hey…Josie."

"Mind if I hang out here? My room has become official Love Den to Marshall and Corrine," she said pulling up a chair next to him.

"Can't be helped," Lucas laughed, exiting the computer window and saving his paper, "So what else is up."

"Huh," Josie asked, spinning around in her chair, stopping herself with her hand on the desk.

"I dunno, what happened today?" He began playing with the desktop, idly changing the background. A California sunset, to a picture taken of him in Marshall when they were younger, a lighting storm, a baby chimpanzee. You get the picture.

"Well.. I was called an ugly, angry leprechaun." She leaned over, grabbing the mouse from him and started changing his screen saver too.

"Your not ugly," Lucas said glancing at her, "Your angry, but not ugly."

"Aww, thanks that was almost sweet," Josie said rustling his hair. She got up and walked around the room, "Is this your side?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" he got up and plopped down onto his bed, folding his arms behind his head.

"Wild guess," Josie laughed. The room was just like all the others at Blake Holsey. Same color walls, although the bathroom was on the other side than in her and Corrine's room. Marshall's side was neat, well, boy neat. The walls on his side was plastered with posters of various bands, pictures and the occasional ticket stub. Lucas' side on the other hand, was just straight up messy. Books, magazines, clothes and pieces of lined and graph paper carpeted the ground. The walls were simply covered in articles, pictures and clippings. All of them had headlines or captions like "Bigfoot Beats Lochness Monster In Government Organized Death Match" or " Baby Alien Steals Milk Truck!". The top of the dresser was cluttered with coins, miniature action figures, a can of Axe and a couple of old yearbooks. Also on his dresser were two framed photos, one was of the science club, which Josie recognized as the one taken right after they had won the 'Science-Off' ( basically a lame spelling bee with science). The other was of a Lucas and someone who looked almost exactly like him, but balder and taller.

"My dad," Lucas said, breaking the silence.

"I could tell!" Josie sat down on the bed next to him. She picked up one of the sheets on the ground. It looked like a plan of some sort, for an invention. It was a box with two mechanical arms coming out of it drawn in pencil with about a million illegible notes surrounding it. She held it up to him, as if to ask _WTF?_.

" One of my inventions," he said sitting up, he reached around her and pointed at the box, "This is like a little super computer. Well, two actually. One calculates what speed it would need to break the difference between the light barrier and the 4th dimension, which we cant actually see. The other one uses GPS to find its exact location and records it. The first computer sends the information to the arms." He circled the box with his fingers "And the arms spin at that speed."

( Author's note: I just pulled all that out of my ass. Just so you know. I have no idea if any of its true or makes sense. But for writing purposes, pretend it does, m'kay?)

"That's great !Uh….What's that supposed to do?" Josie asked staring at the piece of paper in confusion.

" Its supposed to make a worm whole. I figure if we can make one, we can figure out how to manipulate one, and if we can manipulate them.. maybe we can get rid of them too."

"Has it worked?" she looked at him in amazement. Dang he was smart!

"Well, the all the prototypes I've made," he sighed, taking the paper from Josie, "Have basically become really fancy lighters."

"You're a funny boy Lucas Randall," Josie laughed.

"Thank you kindly, Josie Trent," Lucas said. The sunset filtered through the window, bouncing off the snow and making everything pink. Elsewhere in the school, the heat kicked on with a deep _CLONK._The sudden sound made the pair jump, and Lucas' hand slid unintentionally onto Josie's waist. It might be very romantic, if…..

"LUCAS! Have you seen a….." Professor Z burst into the room wearing a football helmet and brandishing a pool net, "Nevermind." And again he left, muttering under his breath.

" Proffesor Z is getting weird," Marshall greeted, coming in seconds after Z, "I think he needs a girlfriend." He turned, putting he books down and Josie and Lucas hopped up.

"So...um…," Josie stuttered, still feeling the heat of Lucas' hand on her waist, "We'll go back to look again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll pass in the project to Z later and I'll ask around about…. You know."

"Mkaybye." Josie whirled out of the room, closing the door behind her. _Crappity, crap, crap, crap_, she thought as she ran back to her room.

* * *

_So I was bored and lonely and I wanted to write a new chapter._


	5. The Diary, the Box and the Letter

A/N Yup.

* * *

"Where is Josie?" Lucas asked tapping Corinne on the shoulder. They were waiting for Science class to start. 

" I don't know. She was still awake before I went to bed. She was researching something. I bet she went back to sleep after study hall. This IS last period anyway." Corrine sighed and looked towards the door. Josie came sprinting in, slamming her books down next to Lucas.

"Lateness sucks," she puffed, " So does running." She looked at Lucas, and immedietly began to freeze up. What about last night? No, it was defiently nothing. A fluke.

"Let's begin class," Professor Z said, bursting into the classroom.

Josie leaned over to Lucas as they started to do their experiment, "I did a lot of research last night. Turns out there was a gap when Blake Holsey had an entire family living within the school. Around 1896, school to a family called the Winningstons, friends of the headmaster, and they lived here for about 6 months. But after their son's wife was 'mysteriously murdered', they moved and but their estate still pays rent! Now they just call it a donation, though."

"Why would they do that?" Lucas whispered back.

"Why indeed Lucas," Professor Z said loudly. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders and whispered, "Get back to work."

"That was a pretty harsh class," Josie sighed, clutching onto her books as she walked out of class.

"What were you guys talking about back there?" Corrine asked running to catch up with her friend, "Sounded like it was just out of a ghost story."

"You have no idea," Josie sighed. She stopped, waiting for Lucas to catch up. "Let me guess, library time?"

"You betcha," Lucas said.

When they got to the library, they found the stack of books they had been looking at the night before and a note that said;

_J & L-_

_I had to leave early, but here are some books that I think will help you out._

_Faithfully,_

_Mrs. Moneghan_

"That's pretty cool of her," Josie said, grabbing a book off the top of the pile, " At least we know what to look for now!" She flipped to the index, running a finger down the lists of names dates and places. "Wasp Invasion… Weather…. Wind damage… Winningstons!" She flipped through the book, pushing each page until she found the one she wanted. A black and white picture filled up half the page. It had been taken there in the library, and there were a row of people, with two people sitting in chairs in the middle. Above them were a row of maids and butlers who stood on the second level of the library. Underneath there was a caption.

"The Winningstons," Lucas read over Josie's shoulder, "Held residence in 1896. (L to R) Marcus Winningston (holding daughter Coraline Winningston), Beatrice Winningston, Randolph Winningston Jr, Diane Harver Winningston, Katarina Helthwood (her charge). (Front) Josephine and Randolph Winningston Sr."

" That's her.. that's Diane." Josie sat down onto one of the soft chairs next to the fire.

"This must have been taken only a few days before she was…. Y'know." Lucas said, reading the rest of the article about the Winningstons. "It says Randolph Jr. and Katarina both disappeared the night Diane died."

"So Katarina's that other woman….That means they were never…" Josie put her head in her hands. This whole thing shook her up.

"Jos, come here!" Lucas said, reluctantly, Josie joined him. "There, that's the maid, the one who came running in." He pointed to a young girl at the very edge of the photograph who was standing on the second level.

"So."

"So, shes looking in a different direction then everybody else! Pictures where way expensive… why would she do that intentionally? Unless." He pointed at maid, drawing a line to wherever she seemed to be looking, as Josie ran up the stairs, positioning herself just like the maid in the picture.

"There!" she gasped. It was a brick, sticking out just so between two thick bookcases. The molding around it had been chipped away. Josie ran down the stairs and over toward the loose brick. With shaky fingers, she pulled away the brick. Half of it had been cut off and the space behind had been hollowed out. Josie placed her hand inside the dark crevice, wincing as if she half expected there to be a dead rat there.

"I can feel something!" Josie whispered, withdrawing her hand. It was a small book, no bigger than a post card, made of cracked brown leather, caked with dusty age and about an half an inch thick. Lucas came up beside her.

"What is it?" He flipped open the cover, the book still in Josie's hands. "It's a diary…._ Property of Magdelena Bishop_. Is there anything else in there." Josie reached her hand in again, this time retrieving a tiny porcelain box decorated with flowers, with a tiny heart shaped lock on the front. She pulled at gently, running her fingers along the sides.

"Its locked!" Josie walked back to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, all the while staring at the tiny box. It shined in the firelight as Lucas took a seat next to her opening the tiny book.

" _July 9th, 1896_," Lucas read, "_We've only just moved in…._"

An hour later, Lucas closed the tiny diary. "It ends December 9th, the day the Winningstons left Blake Holsey. They stayed for exactly 6 months." Josie stayed silent, just staring at the box like she had been since she had laid her hands on it. It was so smooth and cool to touch, even though she had been holding it for a good hour. "And it doesn't say anything about Diane's death. Or Randolph and Katarina. But she must have known…"

"Maybe some one was reading over her shoulder," Josie whispered. Lucas ran his fingers over the binding. A crack? No, it was more like a slice, like someone had purposefully sliced open the binding.

"Oops," Lucas yelped as the binding fell open. A piece of paper tumbled out, folded over and over again. "It's a letter."

* * *

A/N OH! Cliffhanger… are you hangin? 


	6. Just the Letter

A/N I think with this chapter marks the longest story I have ever written between 3 different pennames! BUHMBUHM BAAAAAHH! Oh, and in response to all the people who have been telling me "Watch your grammar! Go over your work!" Yeah sorry, I'm not really full of free time. Oh, and isn't Michael Seater weird looking in 'Conclusions'?

_To Those Who Read This,_

_I write this letter with full knowledge that it is far too late to change anything that has happened or has yet to happen. But yet I still write for a story must be told. Should I tell it to my children and grandchildren, it will be brushed away. They will say, "Its far too late." And it is far too late to save my mistresses life or her murderers' souls. But they don't concern me any longer. Only Mistress Diane's story matters._

_My name is Magdelena Bishop. I started my work for the Winningstons when I was a child, only 9 years old, as an indentured servant from England. But, the years went on and by the time I turned 18 and my service was through, I was far too much in love with the family to ever leave again. It is as if I have been a part of the family. I have shared their joy and their happiness. The weddings and the parties, births and marriages. But every family has their skeletons and secrets, and I have witnessed those too. But it is too soon to explain all of that, is it not?_

_In the summer of 1894, not 2 years ago, Randolph Winningston Jr. met Diane Harver. Beautiful, kind, thoughtful Diane Harver, only 2 years my senior took Randolph's heart, playboy that he was. They were married that autumn. Randolph was unready to have children, but Miss Diane was everything but unready. So she took a charge, her cousin's daughter as it were. She was nothing but trouble from the start. Her sweet façade won her many friends within the family and the staff. I was not one of them, mind you. But Katarina Helthwood was as cruel as she was beautiful and one could trust that she was here for no other reason save her own gain. You see, every Winningston child (3 in all) was entitled to a small fortune amassed by Randolph Sr., a butcher turned successful businessman. Katarina was not seeking love and affection from Diane, but riches from Randolph._

_From the time we moved to this school ( the year was 1986), where I now intern this letter, to the time we left months later, I kept a small diary. How I longed to write the truth. The sadness that blanketed the whole family. Somber Marcus Winningston, who carried his baby daughter around, mourning the death of his sickly wife. Sweet Beatrice, the youngest, was happy enough, but slept with all the lights burning in her room, fearing the monsters that followed her around since childhood. And then there was Katarina and Randolph Jr., sneaking about, whispering and speaking just so in others presence. It near killed me not to speak of it, to talk, even in low voices, was poison in the Winningstons' ear. Every time I went to write in my diary, Katarina would pace back in forth quite near me, fanning herself even if there was no hear to drive away. And when I would sit next to Diane, to brush her hair or listen to her read aloud, one of Katarina's friends among the staff, an enormously vile, useless and fat nanny named Georgia would busy herself in the room until we were finished. An ear always was there to hear and an eye was always there to see. That's what Katarina wanted. And Katarina always got what she wanted. Including Randolph._

_By December of that same year, Katarina and Randolph were restless. They wanted to leave and start their lives together. But Randolph knew it would break his family in two and if push came to shove, the family would support Diane, not him. Katarina saw only one solution to getting what she wanted. With no Diane there would be no wife for Randolph to leave behind. Randolph and his fortune would all be hers._

_Even now my heart freezes and my face burns, that I could not stop her death. The decision took all of a week to plan. Randolph was young and stupid. Diane's murder snuck up on him. Katarina was ready, as she always had been. I don't quite know what happened that night. There were yells, Miss Diane's and Katarina's, then loud steps as if someone was running up the stairs of the library, followed by the most awful thud and a single gunshot. By this time, I had run to the library, already knowing what had happened. Randolph hadn't even known that Miss Diane was 3 months ready for their child. That was by far the darkest night we had seen during our stay at Blake Holsey, as if the Heavens themselves decided that no star should shine. It was the saddest month I have ever experienced before and the most heart breaking cry I have ever heard fall from my very own mouth. _

_The Winningstons decided to move after Christmas Day. Clothes were packed into trunks and delicate glasses were wrapped in cloth and placed away. Randolph Sr. and Mistress Josephine gave the Headmistress a generous donation. We spent out last night in silence, the school having emptied out for what should have been a cheerful celebration. The next day, we threw trunks and bags onto a carriage and away from Randolph, Katarina, and Miss Diane forever. _

_Now as I bury this letter within the walls, not three feet from where my mistress was shot dead, I leave those who find this two other gifts: 1) my diary, a full account of my days here and 2) a small porcelain box, the contents of which are a mystery to me. It was Mistress Diane's and she told me it was for her child, passed down to her from her grandmother. _

_And now I must go. The carriage will leave soon, and as I dot the 'i's of this, the story of a great tragedy, I hope that someone will know that tragedy. I don't ask you to take action. I ask you to remember._

_Sincerely,_

_Magdelena Bishop _

A/N OMG! Conclusions! Can you even BREATHE!


End file.
